Secret Past
by LimitedEdition16
Summary: Read About the Love Story between a guy who was always lonely and a girl who people don't understand at all. Slight NaruSaku but the main couple is KanamexSakura! Read Inside For More Details!
1. prologue

Hi guys! I decided to make a fan fiction story about my favorite crossover couple (kaname and sakura.) This story kind of has a similar plot to the other stories, but I will make sure it stands out! It won't take me like two years to update because I know how that feels and its annoying as hell. You can help me decide with the side couples. Also the pairing won't change so don't bother to ask. (Sorry if that was rude but there aren't enough Kaname and Sakura fics out there ) Sakura's appearance is gonna change when she goes into the ninja universe btw.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

What if Yuuki wasn't the only Kuran daughter of Haruka and Juuri? What if a year before she was born they had another daughter named Sakura who was locked away in the basement for safety precautions, and Kaname found out and befriended her. What if after the fight with Rido, Haruka and Juuri decided to give up Sakura so she would be safe and what if she comes back 10 years later with Team Kakashi for a mission to protect Cross Academy. Will Sakura fall in love with a night class member and stay with her new family? Or will the secrets about her birth tear her apart.

* * *

Review Please If this is a good start. This is my first Fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 1: A blessing

Author's Note: Hey Guys I'm back with chapter one! Well first I would like to thank a few certain people… firstly Conan-Ai for my first review, next Shisakurasinger, Finally darkzuryan (greetings from the US). I also have to explain some things so I don't confuzzle you guys. When Juuri gives birth to her first daughter her original name was Haruhi Kuran but because of a certain incident (I will explain further) she went to the ninja universe and got her name changed to Sakura. Also this chapter will focus on Juuri's child birth (I'll try to make it believable) and one more thing... Please review! I felt like nobody really like the story .

Disclaimer: I don't know why people put this but I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight. If I did Naruto would be with Sakura and Kaname would be with Yuuki.

Chapter 1: A blessing

Humans view vampires as bloodthirsty beasts who drink the life-force of a mortal but what they don't know is that some of them are actually good and want humans to Coe-exist with vampires. A certain family was big on this insane dream. Insanely gorgeous purebloods who have pale skin, and a unique color of red brown eyes and hair. The Kuran. Right now at exactly 9:11 am the Kuran princess was experiencing pains in her belly after nine months of carrying her daughter. She did not think of this to seriously though. She was carelessly walking around the mansion observing the beautiful paintings and sculptures, when something happened.

As Juuri was about to go see her husband concerning the pain she felt a sudden rush of water coming out of her. "Haruka, Kaname its time the baby's coming!" yelled Juuri. Haruka quickly but carefully took her hand and led her down the stairs to the basement. He led her to the bed and then made a quick phone call.

Phone Call:

Haruka: "Hello Kaien we need your help, Juuri is finally giving birth and we need the help of a close friend. Can you make it?"

Kaien: "You don't have to ask twice. I'll be there as fast as I can"

Haruka: "One more thing… make sure your not being followed, we don't need any more problems."

Kaien: "Okay"

Haruka shut his phone and called Kaname In. "Kaname I need you to guard the Kuran mansion. If an unknown intruder came they could be looking for Juuri and the baby." "You don't have to ask me twice oto-san." Kaname took his anti- vampire sword and stood guard waiting for any sudden attacks that could hurt his okaa-san and his Imo-uto.

Time Skip 14 hours: Juuri's cervix has dilated to 9 cm and she could feel the baby's head and the intense contractions. She was squeezing Haruka's hand so tightly that it was starting to bruise and Kaien was there to get towels and water and to give her support. She was starting to feel the intense feeling. The baby's head was on top of her cervix and she felt the need to push. "Come on Juuri the baby is almost here, you can do this" exclaimed Haruka. He could hear her intense breathing and her cries of pain and he felt so bad. He had wanted to take the pain away from her. Kaien could see the head of the baby and persuaded her to keep pushing and that it's almost over.

Time Skip 20 Mins later: it was a bloody mess. Every time a vampire gives birth they start to lose a tremendous amount of blood. Everywhere was covered in Juuri's blood, and Haruka was having trouble concentrating. After a few more minutes they could see the baby's shoulders and soon the rest of the baby slips out easily. Kaien cut the umbilical cord and took the unnamed baby so he could clean her up. As soon as Kaien left to the other room, Kaname appeared and held his mother's hand. Although Kaname was classified as a stone cold person when it came to his family you could see the happiness in his eyes.

Haruka helped her change out of the bloody clothes and gave her his blood for energy. Juuri was still continually breathing very hard but had her trademark grin on her face. "Where's the baby? What's her name" said Kaname as he was growing rather impatient. Before Juuri could answer him, Kaien appeared holding something in a pink blanket and handed it over to Juuri. What she saw made everyone around her look and gasp in awe.

She was beautiful even for a newborn baby/vampire. Her beauty made people stop and stare at her and it would have made even the goddess's and angels jealous. Kaname who has lived for over 10,000 years thought she was the most beautiful pureblood he had seen. Even Juuri couldn't compare. She had pale skin that looked a little bit pink. Her eyes were closed. She had a little patch of red brown hair, dimpled cheeks that if she smiled it would be rather noticeable, and a heart shape face. Her neck even though was small resembled that of a swan.

She opened her eyes and for the first time saw her family. Her eyes were her greatest feature. They were a light burgundy wine color. Any pureblood that had any light colored eyes meant they had a pure soul but it was very uncommon nowadays. She looked at Haruka, Juuri, Kaien and finally Kaname. Her eyes stopped at him. Kaname's world had stopped. He couldn't stop staring at her. It was like he had found his soul mate, his lover, his companion and his best friend. The unnamed girl giggled when she saw him smile at her.

When he sniffed the air he froze. The other two purebloods copied what he did and froze like a statue. Her scent was the most delicious scent he had ever smelled. It smelled like flowers and sunshine. Every Scent he had smelled paled in comparison to hers and it took every ounce of his being not to drink her blood. When Kaname repeated his question from earlier, Juuri had an answer.

Haruhi Kuran.

8lb 9oz

December 16


	3. Chapter 2 Getting To Know Each Other

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm back . Okay well I was SUPPOSE to update on Saturday but my evil mom took my cell phone (I know that makes no sense but I can't work without it and besides who could live with out there phone?) and I was very confuzzled about how to go about this chapter because I realized Kaname will only be around Haruhi A.K.A Sakura for about a year before she goes to the ninja universe. Anyway I would like to give a shout out to Shisakurasinger again, WonderlandVamp93 and last but not least KatLovesCat (btw please update your story I check every day for an update because I'm weird like that and I love it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight, if I did NaruSaku and Yume would be Canon couples.

Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

Kaien took the small newborn baby/vampire away from her mother's arm. He was afraid that she or the other two purebloods in the room would try to drink her blood since they were still frozen in place after five long minutes. Before he could put Haruhi in her respectable crib he received a dire phone call from the Vampire Hunters Association about the Kiryus being murdered.

"Juuri, Haruka I'm sorry but I have to leave, something terrible has occurred and I must be there to assist the situation." Kaien said seriously, but before the purebloods could even answer he said "don't do anything fun like take adorable baby pictures of her without me! She's soooo cute!"Kaien exclaimed. Kaname, Juuri, and Haruka sweat dropped and without another word he left the room.

Juuri had gotten up from the bed to look at her beautiful baby daughter once more, and before she knew it she was crying. Haruka, being a good husband and brother wrapped his arms around her. Kaname knew that he couldn't interrupt this precious family moment. Although with everything that had happened with their real son and them taking him in and raising him like their own he still didn't feel like a part of their family and because of that he started to distance himself from them. He was silently watching them, knowing that this might be one of the few family moments they would share before things got hectic.

All three Kurans walked out of the basement leaving Haruhi to sleep. They all knew that they needed to have a talk about what they were going to do next. "The vampire Council will want to know about the new Kuran princess. If we wait as long as we did before then they might get suspicious and start to do something foolish. And then consider the fact that Rido may come for our daughter, Haruhi" "There is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I WOULD EVER LET THAT BASTARD COME FOR MY DAUGHTER" exclaimed Juuri. Looking into Haruka's eyes she said

"I had already failed as a parent letting my first born die by that monster and I'll rather die one thousand times before he lays a single finger on Haruhi's head." Kaname stiffened, and as soon as Juuri saw that she instantly apologized. "Gomen nasai Kaname-Kun I didn't realize that would make you uncomfortable." "It's fine. Anyway you're right, if he ever did come I would rip him to shreds" said Kaname with a dead serious expression. He knew that he couldn't kill Rido but he was working on a plan.

"I hate to say this but I believe the best course of action is to conceal her from the outside world. Obviously the Vampire Council will have to meet Haruhi before they try to kidnap her or something." Said Haruka and Kaname gave him a dark look. If it wasn't for the fact that they took him in and raised him he would have took the baby and ran away with her. "I don't agree with this and I'm damn sure that okaa-san would say the same thing."

"I have to agree with Haruka on this one. If too many people knew about her existence they would try to drink her blood and claim her for themselves" Juuri exclaimed. Kaname was speechless, he wanted her to grow up and have a carefree life not being concealed in a basement for god knows how long! But he understands their logically thinking so he went along with it. He would make a plan ensuring that the vampire world would be safe for his sister.

"Another thing we would like to discuss with you Kaname is about the Marriage arrangement and we would like to know if you would want to get betrothed with Haruhi when she is of legal age." Juuri said with a grin on her beautiful face. Kaname was speechless, he thought for a moment and said...

"When I first laid my eyes at her I knew that she was my soul mate and best friend, someone who I would always cherish even if she had a million faults. I love her and I would be more than happy to be her husband if she would want that." Both Haruka and Juuri were touched by this confession it made them remember when they started to go out. They both gave each other a knowing smile.

Later on the Day:

Haruka and Kaname had their long trench coats on and they were waiting for Juuri to finish dressing herself and Haruhi. Juuri elegantly walked down the stairs in her long white dress holding a little bundle in her arms. When Haruhi looked at Kaname she smiled then giggled and lastly gurgled. It made everyone around her smile carelessly. They walked to the very large black limo and slid into the car waiting for the driver to drive to their destination. All three of them were prepared for any sudden attacks to their beloved daughter.

AU: OKAY so the first chapter made me realizes how I wrote Kaname/Haruhi scene. It was like how Kaname had imprinted on Haruhi but I never intended for that to happen oh well. Plus this chapter was hard to write because I didn't have any ideas so tell me how it turned out! Anyway Please Review They make me very happy and it only takes 15 seconds!


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting The Princess

Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm back! Well firstly I want to give a shout out to KatLovesCat! That review made me so happy and please update your story it's my favorite and lastly Shisakurasinger that made me happy too. Anyway I was supposed to update yesterday but with school I forgot plus I was feeling very lazy. (Can you really blame me? School is Seven crappy hours of our life) anyway please Review, follow, or just favorite I want to know what people think of this story. One more thing Haruhi has a very unique physical trait that makes you stop and stare at her. (Don't worry you will know more soon.) Anyway enough with the blabbering on with chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight, if I did the canon couple would be NaruSaku and Yume!

Chapter 3: Meeting the princess

While the Kuran family waited for their driver to drive them to their location they all had the same thoughts. 'Would they try to harm Haruhi?' Even if they tried to, they wouldn't even get to lay a single finger on her hair. Haruka had a hidden anti-vampire sword sheathed to his side and Juuri and Kaname had their spells ready just in case they tried to attack. Juuri let Kaname hold Haruhi for the first time and all he could do was stare at her. Haruhi on the other hand, kept trying to hold his hair and play with it.

Haruka and Juuri stared in silence as they watched their son hold the happy baby; they both looked happy and content. Haruka held and entwined his fingers through Juuri's and she gave him a soft smile. They both knew that they would do anything in their power to keep their family in order. After four long hours in the Limo the car came to a stop. The three older purebloods put their cold stone masks on. Being a pureblood meant showing absolutely NO emotion at all.

They heard the footsteps of the driver and soon the door had opened. "We have arrived, Kuran-Sama" said the driver. Haruka, Juuri, and Kaname slid out of the car gracefully and without a second thought walked into the menacing building. One glance at the Kurans and you would see they held power, confidence, and of course ethereal beauty. Haruka, now holding Haruhi looked down at her. Though his face showed no emotion he had deep love for this child.

One by one, step by step they walked up the very long stairs vowing to not show any mercy when it came to their daughter. Finally they reached up the stairs and a close by maid bowed to them and opened the wide doors. It was time. Sitting in a very high desk was Asato Ichijo. Ichijo appeared to be a very cold and cruel man due to his dislike of the purebloods. He hated the power they held and would take drastic measures to obtain it. He had the same colored hair as his grandson Takuma Ichijo, pale blonde and icy blue eyes that demanded respect. Sitting next to him were other vampire members of different aristocrat clans like the Aido's, and the Souen's.

All the vampires stood and bowed deeply, their body language showing respect but their eyes showing jealously and hatred. Asato spoke first, "My my, well if it isn't the Kurans what a pleasant surprise" snarled Asato. Oh how he hated them with a passion. "Oh no, the pleasure is all ours" spoke Haruka with a hint of sarcasm. Being blunt he asked them straight forward "So now that we got the greeting out of the way, what are you doing here" said Asato.

"I would watch the way you speak to us Ichijo. You wouldn't want something bad to happen to you would you?" spoke Juuri for the first time. "Of course you would make those types of threats with your husband right next to you, you can't do anything." As soon as those words left his lips he saw half of the windows crack and break. Haruka had to hold Juuri for her to calm down and relax. Asato smirked knowing that he could rile up Juuri easily. Before he could throw them another insult he finally noticed the small bundle in Haruka's arms.

"Who's the baby?" asked Asato and all the other vampires in the room glanced at the small baby. They were all gasping at her unusual beauty. The only thing they couldn't see were her eyes because she had fallen asleep. "That baby is the new Kuran Princess; they're daughter and my sister." Spoke Kaname for the first time. The vampires in the room had frozen and looked surprised. Even Ichijo was speechless. He sniffed the air and suddenly froze in place and soon the other vampires copied his movements.

He gave them a smirk and was about to attack the young baby when Kaname spoke again. "If anyone in this room dares to harm Haruhi I will personally slaughter them." That made Asato freeze. Slowly but gracefully he walked down the stairs to see the youngest pureblood personally. When he stopped right in front of her, Haruhi yawned. She rubbed her eyes and soon they opened. Ichijo was stunned because of her eyes and how LIGHT they were. When Haruhi's eyes landed on him she blinked and smiled.

Everyone in that room, including the other three pureblood's looked at her. They were awestricken. Her smile was really pretty to the point that it was hard to look away from her. The other vampires deemed her smile to bring good luck to people. When Ichijo was about to speak Haruka gave him a very serious look. "Like Kaname said anyone who dares to try to do something will immediately be killed although I believe none of you are that stupid."

"And the news about her birth will remain hidden until we see that is it fit for her to come out." Juuri said with a deadly expression. Soon the purebloods walked out of the room but not before Juuri said "Oh and Asato-San, I don't need my husband to fight for me. I am more than capable to take your ass down." As soon as the words left her mouth, she left and a vampire screamed out "What the hell just happened!"

Asato who was still frozen in place did not have an answer for once in his life.

Haruka, Juuri, and Kaname walked out of the room and silently got into the limo. Juuri held a breath she did not know she held and soon her hands started to shake in anger because of what Ichijo said. Haruka took her in his arms and kissed her until she was breathless. As soon as the kiss was done she had her trademark grin on her face. She looked at Haruhi and said out loud

"I did not know that she had such a beautiful smile." And Kaname smiled at this. Soon the baby started to cry because she was hungry and Juuri fed her with the baby formula they had brought. Soon after that she fell asleep in her mother's arms with a content smile on her face. Haruka, Kaname, and Juuri thought that she was so amazing. They sat in the car silently watching the baby sleep.

All of a sudden Haruka had gotten serious and said "Now that the Council knows about Haruhi that gives us more time to discuss about what we are going to do about Rido." Kaname and Juuri instantly tensed for different reasons. "I was trying to avoid bringing this up but the only way to stop Rido is to destroy him." Juuri and Kaname looked up at Haruka immediately. Both were stunned. "It's either that or hiding Haruhi for a long period of time."


	5. Chapter 4: Big Decision

Author's Note: Hello oddballs! I'm back, and with a new chapter! I thought I wasn't gonna be able to update due to my mother taking my laptop away… but with a lot of convincing I got it back and I'm so happy! Anyway shout out to KatLovesCat and Shisakurasinger, thanks for the lovely review. It made my day a little brighter. Also know that I will always update on Saturday and will NEVER abandon this story. Please REVIEW I want to know what YOU guys think of this insane story! Anyway, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight, if I did Naruto or Minato would be with Sakura and Kaname would be with Yuuki and Zero would burn.

Chapter 4: Big Decision

The car ride back to the mansion was silent; each pureblood had different thoughts concerning Rido, and their precious daughter Haruhi. However, Kaname's thoughts were different from Haruka and Juuri. 'If I can't destroy Rido permanently, what the hell can I do for her?'

Haruka was now holding a trembling Juuri in his arms trying to comfort her. She and Rido did not have the best relationship, if you could even call it that. When they were in their teens, Rido had forcibly raped and drank from Juuri. Though the image was blurry, she could remember her pleas for Haruka to rescue her and Rido's cruel smirk. It had taken over five years for her to forget about that treacherous day and to accept Haruka.

When they had arrived to the mansion, they slid out of the car and entered the building; all three of them were not expecting an energetic vampire hunter in their home. "Hi guys, about time you came I was getting very lonely!" When he saw Haruhi who was now awake he tried to bring her into a bone crushing hug. When he flew into the air to hug her, Kaname who was holding Haruhi moved to the side and Kaien fell flat in the ground.

"Ouch, Kaname-Kun that hurt! I haven't seen my precious goddaughter in a day and forty five minutes, I missed her!" Soon he had started to cry and Haruka and Juuri's sweat dropped. Kaname gave him an amused look while Haruhi just giggled at him. Kaien stopped and stared at her when she giggled. Juuri elbowed him in the ribs to stop him.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Kaien said. "Anyway the reason for my unexpected visit was because I needed to discuss some matters with you two". He gave them both a serious look, which had completely surprised everyone. "Kaname-Kun can you take Haruhi to her crib while we talk?" Kaname wanting to hear this conversation was reluctant and was about to protest when Juuri gave him a silent pleas.

"Of Course okaa-san" he walked out the room with a gurgling baby in his arms. Although he couldn't listen in to their conversation, he got to spend some alone time with Haruhi, which was an added plus. He couldn't help the smile on his lips when he saw Haruhi stare at him. As soon as he made his way to the basement, he placed Haruhi on her crib and sat right next to her.

Kaname felt disgusted with him self. There was someone who could potentially harm his little sister and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. For the first time in his 10,000 years of life he felt useless. He did not like the feeling. Sadness came across his beautiful burgundy colored eyes. What happened next completely surprised him.

Haruhi took her small hands and held his face. She looked up at him and smiled trying to ease his pain in her own way. Apparently she knew when he was hurting, even when he would try to conceal it. Kaname stared at her and held her tiny finger making her giggle. 'Everything would work out in the end, hopefully.' He thought.

Juuri, making sure Kaname was completely out of the room took a seat with Haruka. He held her hand and saw the hurt look on Kaien's face. 'He's still in love with her.' He thought bitterly. "Before this conversation starts, tell me what happened with the Kiryus, You said something bad has happened."

Kaien's face was filled with sadness the minute the Kiryus were mentioned. "Shizuka Hio, does that name ring a bell?" Both Haruka and Juuri nodded. "Apparently the Kiryus had murdered her precious lover and in revenge decided to do the same thing. The only one who is alive is their son Zero. And that's a miracle.

"Why do you say that?" Haruka said. "Shizuka-san had bit him." Kaien explained. Both purebloods held sadness and pity in their eyes for the young boy. "For the moment he is staying at my house until he no longer wishes to be there, so he will be safe with me." Kaien said.

"Anyway I came here for you to try out the blood tablets I have been working on. This time I think I finally got it!" Kaien said. A close by maid had handed them each a glass of water while they silently dropped the pale pink pill in their drinks. Without another word they had drank the blood substitute. Kaien was eagerly waiting for their opinions.

"Kaien, this needs to taste more like blood. Vampires would not want to drink this if this doesn't taste strongly of blood." Said Juuri and Kaien dropped down in defeat. "Fine I'll continue doing this, if it is for Cross Academy." Kaien exclaimed.

"Another thing is that, I would like to give back Artemis to Juuri. I think you should pass it along to Haruhi when she gets older." It is said that the Kurans would pass Artemis to their first born girl as it was a tradition. Juuri took Artemis from Kaien's hands and held it, remembering the memories she had with the small rod.

"Since you're here, we need your opinion on something important." Said Haruka and Kaien said "Go right ahead." Haruka taking his time choosing his words, finally said "Do you think it's a good idea if Haruhi stayed in the basement for a long period of time to find Rido and destroy him?"

Kaien did not have an answer for him. He wanted Haruhi to grow up in a safe environment and be free but he also understood what would happen if Rido got a hold of her. He visibly stiffened. He then said "Without a doubt it's a good idea. I could also help try to find him if that's what you want"

Juuri walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank You Kaien." Haruka who was feeling uncomfortable with his wife hugging a vampire hunter decided to break the silence that had fallen upon them. "For now, no one shall know about this. If word gets out that we are trying to destroy a fellow pureblood there is a chance we could all get murdered.

Juuri who had let go of Kaien stood there unfrozen and so did Kaien. They were prepared to protect Haruhi in any means necessary…Even if that meant killing one of their family.


	6. Chapter 5: Locating

Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm back and yes I know it's a Wednesday. I'm terribly sorry. I tried to update on Saturday but I had very bad writer's block and got very frustrated. So I stopped. So here I am typing at exactly in 8:00 pm. Anyway, shout-out to UchihaBlossom15, Shisakurasinger, and lastly WonderLandVamp93. Your reviews make my day! Anyway, please review, favorite, or follow and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight. If I did Naruto or Minato would be with Sakura and Kaname would kill Zero and marry Yuuki.

Chapter 5: Locating

It's been a countless four weeks since Cross Kaien has entered the Kuran Mansion, because he's been trying to find a certain pureblood. Rido Kuran was definitely not an easy man to track down. He had almost given up multiple times, but remembered that this was for Juuri… and Haruka of course.

He had asked people who were very close to Rido if they had heard anything about his whereabouts the last couple of years and he received the same answers. "Sorry, but I haven't seen him in years."

The last person he tried to talk to just slammed the door right in his face, and his frustration was getting the better of him. He couldn't ask the Hunter's Association for help because they might get very suspicious of him and ask him numerous questions. He sighed for the longest time before deciding to visit Haruka and Juuri to see if they were making progress, and with that he started walking.

It had been three months since the search of Rido Kuran had happened and it was stressful for everybody. Juuri had tried to speak with Shizuka Hio since they were supposed to be betrothed but no one was answering the damn phone. Haruka had decided to go look around in Rido's previous home to try to find clues. While Kaname had been trying to find a way to kill him, which was incredibly hard considering his situation.

Juuri threw her cell phone somewhere in the dark. She did not want to have to see Rido after everything he had done to her. In fact, she just wanted to have him disappear in her life forever. Tears were brimming at the corners of her eyes and she silently let them flow. 'Everything was too much' she thought. While she was crying, she did not hear her door open and a vampire hunter walk in.

Kaien had just stood there, watching her cry, wishing that he could find the damn bastard already and rip him to shreds for making her cry. He strode to her, making her know that he was here and hugged her. She started to sob on his chest. He held her for what seemed like hours before she let go of him. She didn't know that Haruka was outside of the room watching the pair. He clenched his fists tightly, feeling angry at Kaien. When he was about to make his presence known, he heard a cry coming from the basement.

Haruka had walked in on the pair and they both jumped. They were both feeling guilty. When Haruka was about to speak to them, he heard his daughter's cry's getting even louder. He gave Kaien a dirty look and went down to the basement. Juuri had decided to follow him to make sure he wasn't upset with her.

Once they both had arrived to the basement, they saw a tired looking Kaname. He had been with Haruhi for six hours and she still refused to sleep. Haruhi felt some distress coming from her parents and couldn't sleep at all. He had tried to feed her, play with her, and burp her but the youngest pureblood refused to sleep. "Thank goodness you're here!" Kaname exclaimed.

He had gently handed Haruhi to Juuri and the pureblood rocked the baby in her arms. Both Haruka and Kaname had decided to watch to see if she would actually fall asleep. Juuri put Haruhi in her crib and said "Darling, would you like to hear a story?" Haruhi gurgled in response. She took this as a yes.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy and a princess. The princess was locked away in this terrifying castle. She was told that she would only be free when her true love comes and rescue's her. The princess had waited over ten years and nobody came for her. She had given up hope." Haruhi gasped at this. "Somewhere, far away stood a boy. He had no particular traits, basically he was average."

"He was a curious young boy who wanted adventure in his life, so he decided to travel amongst the world. After three years traveling he had found a scary castle. He had wanted to observe what it looked like from the inside, so he carelessly wandered. The boy went up many steps, probably over 1000. And on the very last step, he opened a door and he saw the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life."

"He knew that he was an average man with no special traits. He had no accomplishments in his life and he had decided to do something courageous. He was going to save the princess!" Haruhi clapped her hands in delight, while Kaname and Haruka looked at them with amusement. "He picked her up bridal style and went down the 1000 steps. Now, leaving the castle was no easy task he went through many hardships which almost killed them both but…"

"He made it. He brought the girl to the nearest town to treat her wounds. It had taken her two months to wake up, but when she did and she looked at the courageous man, it was like love at first sight."

"The two became a couple and soon the man had proposed to the princess. She had said yes and soon their lives were filled with happiness and joy." When she was about to continue she heard a light snore coming from the crib. Her facial expression was happy and content, which calmed all three purebloods.

Haruka and Kaname gathered around the crib. Kaname was holding Haruhi's little baby hands while Haruka was holding Juuri's hand. She entwined their fingers; her eyes showed guiltiness about what had happened earlier. Haruka's eyes were forgiving and he kissed the back of her hand. Before they knew it they heard a loud snap. When they looked up they saw an energetic vampire hunter holding a photograph, he was grinning.

They beckoned him to be quiet while they silently left the room. Kaname stayed for a few more minutes and kissed the top of Haruhi's head. "Goodnight love." Little did he know that Kaien had taken a photo of this precious moment.


	7. Chapter 6: Father and Daughter

Author's Note: Hello young ones! It's a Saturday and as promised, here is a new chapter. It's currently 9:55 am in NYC and I am typing now. In the last chapter I was very confuzzled, but now I know what I'm gonna do. I want Juuri, Kaname, and Haruka to spend their own time with Haruhi before she leaves. The last chapter was Juuri's turn. This chapter will be Haruka's turn. Anyway, shout-out to UchihaBlossom15 & Shisakurasinger. –Hands you a cookie. - Anyway, please Review or Favorite.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight. If I did Naruto or Minato would be with Sakura, and Kaname would marry Yuuki.

Chapter 6: Father and Daughter

It had been six months since the search of Rido Kuran had started and at this point everyone was starting to believe that the pureblood was dead. I mean it wouldn't be unusual right? Rido had a plethora of enemies from the vampire world and even the human world. You're probably wondering how he obtained enemies from the human world? Well, unlike Juuri & Haruka he did not believe in the co- existence of vampire's and humans. In fact, he loathed the idea.

He had believed that vampire's; especially _PUREBLOODS_ should drink _HUMAN_ blood. He had repeatedly drunk and raped the women from the human world. He enjoyed listening to their pleas and them begging him for their life. He never spared any victim's. He would slaughter them. Cutting their heads and slitting their throats, He had gotten a sick pleasure from doing that.

Doing that was never enough for him. He wanted Juuri. He wanted her body, her love, _**her blood.**_ But no matter what he did, Juuri had never loved him and it killed him.

She had picked _**Haruka**_ and married him. He wanted to crush his skull. Do _**something **_to hurt to them both. And he thought of an idea.

Juuri and Kaname were both very busy. Kaname had a council meeting that he had to attend to about Cross Academy. He needed to pick vampire's to join the new school. Juuri had finally managed to track down Shizuka-san and was at a meeting with her. She did not know how long it would take. So that would mean Haruka had to take care of Haruhi.

Haruka did not trust the maids to take care of his daughter. Being a pureblood meant that you could not trust anyone besides your own family. So he had to be careful.

Since it's been six months already, it meant Haruhi was six months old. Her appearance had changed slightly. She had gotten bigger. Her long reddish-brown hair was almost up to her shoulders. Her facial features were the same though. She could also crawl to places on her own and because of this she had started to make a mess everywhere with her toys.

Today, Haruka was teaching Haruhi how to color, paint and draw simple things. Haruhi kept putting the paint on her father and Haruka just looked amused. "Haruhi, you need to draw on the _PAPER_, not on _**me**_" Haruhi just giggled loudly but then she obediently started to draw what she was thinking about. Just then, he heard the door open and close.

"I'll be right back Haruhi, you just continue drawing." Haruhi nodded and Haruka kissed her forehead and left the basement. Haruka walked up the steps and found his loving wife and son waiting for him. Kaname just walked past him to go to the basement to see his sister. Juuri's eyebrows rose slightly. "Care to tell me why you have paint all over you?" Juuri asked and she snickered. "I'm just spending some time with my daughter."

He walked over to her and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily did it. They stayed there, just kissing each other and soon they both stopped, needing air. "I missed you too" Juuri said grinning. Haruka smiled slightly. "Did you get anything out of Shizuka-san?"

Juuri's grin fell immediately after hearing the woman's name. "Nothing, even she doesn't know where Rido is." Haruka kissed Juuri's nose and said "its okay, he can't hide forever" Their moment was interrupted when Kaname yelled "Okaa-san, otou-san get in here." The purebloods quickly raced downstairs.

When they had gotten there, they saw Kaname holding a picture in his hands and Haruhi sitting on his lap completely absorbed by him. They strode to their children and gasped at what they saw. In the picture were all four of them holding hands, and they all seemed really happy. "Haruka, did you help her draw this?" Juuri asked and Haruka replied "No, she drew that all on her own" Haruhi, just noticing her parents in the room quickly got off Kaname's lap and crawled to her father. She hugged his leg.

Haruka picked her up and soon she gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave her mother a hug. She started to grin and she looked extremely happy. Kaname watched the family as they all hugged each other. He had started to believe that they forgot that he was there. Haruka had put her back on the floor and soon Haruhi crawled back to Kaname. She fell asleep in his lap. Kaname was smiling.

Kaname had gotten up and placed Haruhi in her crib so she could sleep and once he did that he went to his own room to rest. Haruka and Juuri took the picture and placed it on the fridge. They were both very proud of their daughter. Haruka told Juuri "Everything will work out in the end". Juuri slowly started to smile and soon she kissed Haruka again. They would make sure that their family is safe, no matter the cost.

When they separated Juuri had gotten a call from Kaien.

Phone Call:

Kaien: Juuri, are you busy there's something I need to tell you.

Juuri: Did you find out anything about Rido?

Kaien: Yes, I think I know where he is.

Author's Note: Okay done I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review. Next Chapter is going to be up on Saturday. -Gives you all a cookie-


	8. Chapter 7: Kaname & HaruhiNew Discovery

Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm terribly sorry for not updating last Saturday. Since I'm in ninth grade I have to worry about regents and all that bull shizzle. I have not forgotten this story at all, in fact I think about it every single day but with my schedule, it's kind of hard to update but no matter, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight, if I did Sakura would be a Jinchuriki and Zero would burn.

Chapter 7: Kaname & Haruhi; New Discovery

As soon as Juuri hanged up her cell phone, the peace in the house was interrupted. Haruhi who had just woken up stared at her parents with her big light burgundy eyes, knowing that something wasn't right. There was a lot of tension coming from everyone, especially Juuri. Her hands were shaking, either from excitement that she could end Rido once and for all or the fear she felt for him.

"Kaname we need you to watch Haruhi for a few hours while we are out. Will you do that?" Kaname eyed Haruka for a few minutes. If there was a chance that they could find Rido and slaughter him, he wanted to be there. He was having an inner argument with himself and after a few minutes he responded. "Of course Oto-san, just hurry back."

Haruhi grinned widely when she heard that she would be spending time with her older brother, and soon everyone else copied her movements. She put Kaname's finger in her mouth and chewed on it, out of habit. Kaname chuckled softly.

_**A HOUR LATER:**_

Haruka and Juuri were both dressed up to leave. Juuri was wearing a simple white dress that ended to her knees and Haruka was wearing a black dress shirt with white pants. They both looked incredibly stunning. They both walked down to the basement and they found Haruhi drawing on a piece of paper and Kaname gazing at her.

"Kaname-kun, we're leaving if there are problems you can call us." "Of course Okaa-san just be careful." Juuri walked up to Kaname and kissed his forehead. "Arigatou" she muttered. Haruka took Juuri's hand and was about the leave when they saw Haruhi waves her hands as if she were saying goodbye. The two parents smiled kindly and waved back. As soon as they were in the car they gave the driver directions to Rido's abandon house. Juuri had Artemis with her just in case.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

They both couldn't believe how close this house was to the Kuran Mansion. It was almost laughable. Haruka saw Kaien from the window. He was on his phone talking to someone and he looked upset. When he noticed the car he abruptly shut his phone. The driver got out and opened the limo and both purebloods stepped out. Haruka held Juuri's waist and walked up to the vampire hunter.

"I'm sorry to call you out so suddenly but I think you need to see this." Kaien pulled out a photo from his pocket. "When I was searching inside for clues, I stumbled upon this photo. I thought that it could lead to finding Rido once and for all." In the picture was a girl who looked exactly like Juuri and Rido. They were both eating ice-cream and looked happy. "I believe that he could be hiding out in a human city looking for blood." Before Juuri could respond, they heard a loud noise coming from the house.

All three of them jumped and they slowly walked into the abandoned house. Inside the house was plethora trash and dust. It was so much that they couldn't see the furniture or its color. Juuri had started coughing and Kaien had started to rub her back. Although she couldn't stop coughing she had her Artemis out, ready to attack if needed. They heard another loud noise, and it was coming from the bathroom. Haruka stood in front of Juuri as all three of them started walking toward the bathroom.

When Kaien opened the door, what they saw almost made Juuri scream. On the bathroom mirror there were words in warm blood that said _**I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE HIDING**_ the mirror was cracked and there was warm blood splattered everywhere. "Kaien, check the whole house, he's messing with us." Haruka demanded. He led Juuri out of the bathroom. Just then, they heard another noise coming from the closet. They slowly walked toward it.

Juuri, feeling tired of the little petty games decided to open it. When she did that she saw a shrine dedicated to herself. There were pictures of her all over and there were some of her items that were missing. Kaien who had finished scanning the house came downstairs and saw the shrine dedicated to Juuri. "What the hell?"Kaien said. Haruka asked Kaien "Did you find anything else?"

"Nothing, there's not a trace that he's been here." Kaien replied. "Damn it!" Juuri who was still frozen in place saw a picture that was on the ground. It was a picture of Juuri, Haruka, Kaname, and _**Haruhi**_. Juuri saw some black writings on the back and she flipped it over, it said:

_**I'M COMING FOR YOUR PRECIOUS HER BLOOD WILL BE EVEN MORE DELICIOUS THEN YOURS JUURI.**_

"Haruka, look at this." She showed the picture to her husband and when he saw it, all the windows in the house were destroyed out of anger. "We need to leave now and start preparing for his arrival" Kaien had said. They all agreed and soon they all hurried out of the now destroyed house.

_**Meanwhile: **_

Ever since Juuri and Haruka left, Haruhi was staring at Kaname. He honestly didn't know how to entertain a six month old baby. Just then he had an idea.

"Do you want to see something pretty, love?" Haruhi just nodded her head up and down. Kaname picked up a story book from her pile and flipped the book looking for a certain page. When he found it, he showed it to her. "This is the sun. Although you can't touch it it's very beautiful. It gives light and warmth like you. Haruhi smiled at this.

She put her hands on the picture and tried to grab it. Her eyes shined brightly. "Although the sun is beautiful, nothing compares to your eyes when you see something amazing for the first time." "Another interesting thing about the sun is that it goes on forever." Haruhi listened very closely to that part.

She took her hands and cupped Kaname's cheek. She felt the warmth his body provided and she smiled slowly. Slowly, she moved her fingers to Kaname's mouth and she felt his fangs. Although, a little small it was very sharp. Kaname leaned into her touch. When she was going to remove her small finger, the fang cut her and a little of her blood came out.

Kaname's world had stopped. All he could think about was her blood and how_** delicious and tasty**_ the aroma was. He couldn't help himself. Soon his eyes started to turn into a bright red color. He took the small finger and sucked the blood out. 'I want more' he thought. Haruhi whimpered slightly. As soon as he heard it he automatically stopped.

'What am I doing?' he thought and soon he let go of her finger. "Haruhi I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself at all." She just stared at him with her big light burgundy eyes.

He was afraid that she might hate him. 'It wouldn't be the first time this happened.' His eyes showed desperation and sorrow. He couldn't stand it if Haruhi was scared of him. It made him feel sick inside. Slowly, Haruhi went up and hugged him. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and soon she started to smile. It reassured him that she did not hate him. He started to smile in response too. All of a sudden, he felt something vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Haruka. It said:

_**Be on your guard- Haruka**_

Author's Note: Okay done, I will start regularly updating on Saturday again. Please favorite, follow, or just review it makes my day a little brighter.


	9. Chapter 8: Goodbye Part 1

Author's Note: Hello, my lovely's! Here is the next chapter. Well, first I want to say thanks to UchihaBlossom15. Your support on this story makes me really happy. Anyway, please review, I always get at least 1 review per chapter and although I'm not demanding any, I would like to know what you think about 'Secret Past'. Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight. If I did Naruto or Minato would end up with Sakura and Kaname would have ended up with Yuuki if he didn't die.

Chapter 8: Goodbye Part 1

The three adults had run towards the car, hoping that they could catch Rido if he was nearby the mansion. The car ride back was only twenty minutes, so they hoped that by the time they got there nothing too bad happens.

Haruka had sent Kaname an emergency text message warning him to stay on his guard, but he hadn't responded back. It had started to worry the pureblood a bit. 'What the hell could he be doing that he can't text back' he thought a little irritated.

Juuri, noticing the irritated look that fell upon her brother held his hand. She gave him a small smile. They both stared at each other, their eyes speaking for them. She then grabbed Haruka's cell phone and dialed Kaname's cell phone number. It ranged about four times before he answered.

* * *

_Before the phone call:_

After he had gotten Haruka's text he felt sick to his stomach. Of all times for this to happen it had to be _**NOW**_? When he was about to text him back, he smelt something weird coming from Haruhi. His face paled as he realized what that was. All Haruhi did was tilt her head and smile. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." He was _Kaname Kuran_. The strongest of the Kurans. He stared at Haruhi and thought only one thing.

'_How the hell do you change a diaper?'_

Haruhi just giggled at his facial expression.

'_Okay, maybe I should start by giving her a bath first then changing__** IT**__.'_

He shuddered slightly. This was gonna be a long day.

_Five Minutes Later:_

Kaname had just finished turning off the faucet, making sure that the water was not to cold or hot for his precious sister. He picked up his sister and started to undress her. He picked up her soil diaper and threw it out.

He had placed Haruhi in the warm water and she soon started to play under it. He put in some of her bath toys and then immediately started to wash her hair. The little pureblood leaned into his touch and started to giggle loudly. He slowly started to smile.

Although the circumstances were dire at the moment, he enjoyed any alone time he got with his love, so he felt at peace. But that peace was interrupted when he heard his cell phone ringing. He quickly checked his phone and immediately saw the missed messages he received.

_Crap_

Before he answered the phone, he told Haruhi to continue playing with her bath toys and she got the message. He answered the phone, knowing that they might get angry at him for not answering sooner.

* * *

_Phone Conversation:_

Kaname: "Kaname Kuran speaking."

Juuri: "Kaname, is everything alright? We have been trying to reach your phone for a few minutes now."

Kaname: "Yes, everything is fine. I was just giving Haruhi a bath. Are you okay? Did you find anything concerning Rido?"

He didn't hear Juuri for a few minutes.

Juuri: "He knows about Haruhi, Kaname."

Kaname: "How do you know this?"

And soon Juuri had told Kaname everything that happened in the abandoned house. His grip on his cell phone had tightened.

Kaname: "Where are you guys now."

Juuri had given the phone to Haruka.

Haruka: "We're on our way to the mansion. Kaname, I'll tell you this one last time. Be on your guard. We wouldn't want anything bad happening to _either_ of you."

And with that Haruka hanged up the phone. Kaname sat there stunned. He didn't understand.

'_Why doesn't Rido strike & attack. What the hell is this guy planning?'_

He doesn't know it yet, but soon his entire _**world**_ will fall apart slowly. He got back to washing Haruhi; unaware that a pair of cold bright red eyes was watching them both.

After the little baby was washed, he put her on a changing board. He held a diaper in one hand and book of instructions about how to change diapers in the other hand.

"Okay, first make sure that the part of the diaper between your baby's legs is spread wide and seems comfortable. Too much bunching in that area can cause chafing and discomfort. He muttered.

When he was about to start, he heard the main door open and close. He could sense the presence of his parents.

'_Thank goodness!'_

When they came in the basement, Juuri immediately started putting on Haruhi's diaper while Kaname was silently observing her movements. When she was done, there was a noise coming from the door.

"Is it safe to come in now? I want to see my beautiful goddaughter!" Kaien had yelled from the closed door.

"Yea you can come in now." Juuri had yelled through the door and he came in. "Haruhi! I missed you soooo much" He jumped in the air to try to hug the baby but Juuri, who was now holding her daughter stepped to the side & he fell flat on the ground.

"Oww, Juuri your soooo mean" He stopped pouting when he heard Haruhi giggling and he started to grin. He then started to make childish sounds at Haruhi.

"Who's my favorite god-daughter in the entire world? You are! Oh, you are so cute!" The little baby was clapping her hands by now, getting amused by the vampire hunter's antics.

Juuri & Haruka were watching with amusement at them, when they heard Haruhi's stomach grumble. Kaname smiled at this and went to get her baby food.

As soon as Kaname left the room all three of them decided to have a serious talk.

"I'm assuming that since Rido is in a human city, it might take some time for him to attack. So I say that you guys hire security guards to protect the mansion and take this time to train."Kaien said and before they could protest on the last part he added "Although, you guys are strong you never know with Rido. He could have a well detailed plan that could work if you guys aren't prepared.

"If you guys are training then I'm training to." Kaname said as he stood against the door with Haruhi's baby food.

'Kaname & Kaien both have determined looks on their faces. If they are going this far to protect Haruhi then I shall do the same.' Juuri & Haruka both thought.

"When do we start?" Juuri said and Kaien had smirked. All three of them had heard a whimper and they realized that Haruhi still hasn't eaten yet.

"I'm coming love." Kaname said and he walked up to her to feed her.

* * *

_3 Months Later:_

Although three months doesn't sound like a lot of time, it certainly was for the three purebloods. Kaien had decided to train them with the use of different vampire hunter weapons and teach them various martial arts techniques.

Haruhi, who was nine months old changed slightly. Her head was bigger and her hair had gotten longer; almost up to her little fingers. She still held the same facial features. The only thing that changed about her was her smile. It had gotten even _more_ beautiful. If that was even possible.

Since she was nine months, she could now walk a little bit. She still couldn't speak a word though, even with the encouragement from Kaien.

Kaname who had just finished reading a book to Haruhi (who had fallen asleep) gently placed her in her crib. He took a seat by the crib and watched her with soft eyes. Juuri & Haruka came in with Kaien and stood around her crib.

"I can't believe we made that. She's beautiful." Juuri said and she held his hands. Haruka smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon, let's leave her to sleep" Haruka said. As they were about to leave they heard a loud crash and noises coming from outside.

All of a sudden a guard named Shouta came in the basement. Shouta had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was fairly tall and almost always quiet when someone spoke to him.

"I'm sorry to bother you Kuran-sama but we have a big problem."

Before Haruka could even ask him what it was, Juuri beat him to it. "What's going on?"

"Rido has come"

_And just like that, all of their worlds fell apart._


	10. Chapter 9: Goodbye Part II

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back and here's _**the**_ chapter you've been waiting for. I need to explain a couple of things before I even continue. In the anime of Vampire Knight, Juuri gives up her life to make Yuuki a human. I'm not adding that part. In this story, there are two ways to make a pureblood human (you will understand later in the story though.)

Anyway, shout-out time! First, UchihaBlossom15 your review made me cry & I was also seriously happy for the entire day. Thank you for your reviews, they brighten up my day. I never knew someone could be so _nice_. Also much love to Shisakurasinger and the guest who reviewed. –Hands you a red velvet cupcake- Anyway, here is chapter 9 of Secret Past!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Naruto. If I did I would change plethora things and add many things. Oh, the possibilities…

* * *

Chapter 9: Goodbye Part II

Almost everyone has something that is considered beautiful to them. For a simple weak human, it could be something trivial and stupid. If anyone had asked Rido Kuran what he considered beautiful in his twisted world, he would say nothing and laugh in their pitiful faces. But after giving it some thought, he guessed that he did consider _some_ things to be beautiful.

Like snow for example. It was so _peaceful_, so _white_ and _pure. _Snow could make anyone's day bright up in an instant. Snow could make little children happy and content by having playful snowball fights on a cold afternoon, and because of this, regular people considered this beyond beautiful. But he didn't.

The only reason why he even _considered_ snow to be beautiful was because of the pain it caused. People do not consider the fact that snow can be so _deadly_, so _horrid_,and so _cold_.

He also thought that snow looked its best when there was _blood_ splattered all of over it.

He was used to this horrific site though, because _he_ had caused it one hundred percent of the time. He felt no remorse for the people he killed. In fact _he could care less_.

So here he was, standing in front of the Kuran Mansion with about thirty dead bodies around him. Each one of the weak guards tried to fight him off, but eventually they were killed and their faces soon became unrecognizable.

Soon, he was faced with about fifteen more human guards, each one of them throwing countless punches and kicks. Although, he could merely just snap his fingers to have them die he wanted to see the fear in their faces. He wanted them to beg for their pitiful lives, so he decides to use his blood whip.

He smiled cruelly as one of the guards head were severed by his whip. Blood covered his entire body as he slowly licked the red liquid off his hands. The other human guards had started to tremble in front of him. 'Excellent' he thought. Although, he did not mind killing innocent humans, he was getting rather bored of it.

'_How long do they plan to take? Waiting & Hiding won't change or solve anything. In fact, my hands are shaking from anticipation to see them and their new daughter.'_

Although, he was growing bored he would wait for _them_ to make the first move. He had a well thought out plan and he would be damned if his dear siblings got in the way of that.

'_Soon, I'll get what I want.'_

* * *

All three purebloods heard the rather loud screams of the guards and because of that Haruhi had woken up. They were deciding what to do next, since Rido came when they had least expected it.

"Someone has to be here to watch Haruhi while we fight." Haruka said as he was already getting out his anti-vampire sword. Before he could get another sentence in, Kaname cut him off.

"I'll do it Otou-san."Everyone had looked at the young pureblood in shock. He was one of the people who had wanted to _**slaughter**_ Rido more than anyone and he was giving up the opportunity to do it?

"The whole point of even fighting Rido was to protect Haruhi, so I'll gladly do it. She means more to me then my whole life." Kaname exclaimed. Juuri, who was looking at Kaname with affection, admired his determination and for the first time decided to speak.

"I'll stay with you then." Juuri announced and before the others could voice their thoughts she had said to Kaname, "I'll be your back-up if something happens."

The voices outside were getting louder and louder by the minute. Haruka and Kaien both needed to go before Rido killed anymore guards.

"Are you sure this is want you want to do? I know how much you wanted to get your revenge on him." Haruka said and Juuri responded "I'm positive." She gave him a quick kiss, silently telling him to be careful and to come back alive. She had also given Kaien a hug and a silent thank you.

Before anyone else could speak, they heard a loud crash and bang and that's when they smelt it. The tremendous amount of blood coming from outside the Kuran mansion was overwhelming.

"Go" Kaname had said and in a second Haruka and Kaien vanished.

* * *

Rido could sense their presence coming closer to him. 'Good.' He thought. He was getting his blood whips ready. As he was about to attack another guard out of boredom, he was face to face with his younger brother and the president of the Hunter's Association.

Rido had quickly scanned his brother to see if he had changed the past thousand years and after he felt satisfied with his observation he spoke.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! You finally decided to make an appearance in this horror show my little brother." You could clearly see the disgust in Haruka's eyes as Rido said _**brother**_.

"After all the terrible things you have done these past years, I sure as hell do not consider you my brother at all."

Rido sneered at his comment but decided to direct his anger at the vampire hunter beside him. "It's funny how low you stooped now, since you need to ask this _thrash _for help, how pitiful."

Kaien, who had decided to speak, said "Words are useless, unless you got the skills to back it up." Rido gave him a cold look but then smiled at him cruelly. "Your right. Shall we begin this horror show?"

He did not give either of the men a chance to respond as he quickly disappeared. Kaien and Haruka both got in there stances as they tried to detect his presence. Before they could turn their heads, Kaien felt a hard blow come to contact with his cheek while he was knocked back 5 ft. He felt all the power that was behind that punch and he had trouble standing up after that. He saw the tiny drops of blood come out from his wound.

Before he could get to Haruka, who was watching him with worry in his eyes, he saw a huge barrier that separated the two.

"Did you really think that I would actually fight the two of you together?" Rido had said as he smiled cruelly. "Just sit back and watch the show, thrash."

Kaien did not believe it. He had spent _months_ preparing for this fight and now he was in the sidelines watching. It seemed that all he did was watch. He watched as Haruka stole the only girl he had ever loved.

'_No!'_ he thought angrily.

'_I won't give up without a fight!' _he thought with new founded determination. As he stood on two feet, he walked up to the barrier. '_Maybe if I attack this barrier it could come down, but still, this is something I have never seen before so I have to be careful.'_

Kaien took his anti-vampire sword and swung at the barrier. What happened next completely shocked him, _**literally**_.

As his sword came in contact with the barrier it cracked and broke into tiny pieces. His skin accidently touched the barrier and soon he felt pain all over his body.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

His entire body was beginning to get shocked. The pain was too unbearable. His vision started to fade and the last thing he saw was Haruka's worried face.

"Kaien!" exclaimed Haruka. He started to run to his unprotected friend. As he was running, an anti-vampire sword came at him but Haruka who was quick on reflexes dodged it just in time. He realized that it was his brother who threw it.

"Now it's just you and me brother. After I kill you, and believe me when I say I will, I will slaughter Kaname and take Juuri and you're precious baby daughter too."

Haruka's entire body tensed. He would not allow that to happen at _**all**_. "I think you're mistaken Rido. You're the one that is going to be slaughtered." Thank Kami for his patience, because if he did not have it then everything would be a mess.

Rido sneered at Haruka. "Enough waiting, my hands are trembling with excitement of killing you."

He had then started to attack him using his blood-whips. He had lunged at Haruka with the intent to kill but Haruka, who had trained with Kaien for month's disappeared from his sight.

'_Where the hell did he-'_

He did not have time to react or turn his head as he felt a punch get in contact with his face. He flew back, his entire body almost touching the barrier. He did an elegant back flip and soon his feet touched the snowy ground.

He scanned the battle field, trying to locate his foolish brother, when he felt a kick to his chest. This time he did not have time to do a back flip and went flying into the barrier.

Rido tried to hold his cry of pain as he felt the pain of being shocked. He found Haruka, who was smirking at him, thinking that he won this fight. _'No chance in hell.'_

He forced his body to stand up, coughing up a plethora of blood. He used his back palm to wipe off the blood from his lips. He was getting angrier by the second.

_How could he, Rido Kuran, king of all purebloods, let his guard down to his incompetent little brother. He probably thought he was better than him now._

'_No!'_ he would put that fool in his place, brother or not. His plan would take effect in a minute; he just needed to stall him for that got in his fighting stance and lunged forward. Both of them putting up a good fight but not getting any hits through. After a few seconds passed, he put his plan into action.

Haruka, who looked determined to end this fight quickly so he could help Kaien and get back to his family threw a powerful punch at Rido. The older pureblood did not get away in time and fell to the ground. When he fell, he did not get up.

Haruka, who was staring at Rido, who was lying flat on the snowy ground thought something, was off. Rido wouldn't go down with just a single punch. Everything that happened next completely surprised him.

Rido disintegrated in thin air. That wasn't supposed to happen. Usually, when a pureblood died they would crack and then turn into shards of glass. When a pureblood disintegrated into thin air it meant that the body was a fake.

Haruka's eye went big before he sprinted towards the mansion. '_How the hell did I not realize this earlier?'_ He thought. His anger rising by the second, forget Kaien, forget the thirty dead bodies around his house; he needed to protect his family and fast too. He ran even faster with the intent to kill.

* * *

Kaname who was watching Haruhi had two goals in mind. First, he had to protect his sister with his life. Second, he had to make sure that his mother did not do anything out of emotion. She had smelt Kaien's blood and she almost went into the battlefield.

Now she was trying to control her anger before she broke anything important. She could hear the fighting that was coming from outside and prayed that Haruka was alright.

'_No! I have to trust that Kaien and Haruka can handle this.' _She thought. Trying to get her mind off the subject she reached for her baby girl and started to tickle her. Haruhi, who was oblivious to her mother's distress, had starting giggling. Juuri & Kaname both smiled.

Kaname was having a very bad feeling. He felt like someone was watching them and he didn't like it. He gave Juuri a look, their eyes having a silent conversation. _'I guess that she feels it too.' _Kaname thought. Juuri silently put up a protective barrier around Haruhi and stood next to Kaname.

"We know you're hiding. Why don't you come out?" Kaname said. The intruder waited a moment and soon came out to where they were hiding from.

Juuri froze as she saw the person she did not want to see again in her life.

"Rido" she whispered quietly.

"Juuri, I've missed you so much. How long has it been since we last seen each other? Two thousand years?"

She couldn't say anything. A part of her was happy that he was here, so she could rip him to shreds. Another part of her had wanted to take her kids and Haruka and leave.

She then realized what he was in here for. She had found the courage and then spoke to him. "I cannot believe this! You're targeting my child again!"

"Well, now I wouldn't call it targeting. I just wanted to see my beautiful niece with my own eyes. She really is your daughter Juuri; her blood smells amazing; even better than yours.

His eyes turned a blood red color, and soon he lunged for the little baby.

Rido made two mistakes in this situation. One of the mistakes was that he forgot that he was lunging at a pureblood. His pride thinking that he would win blinded him. Another mistake was that he forgot there was another _pureblood_ in the room.

Kaname, who acted quick on his feet decided to make a move. He ran towards Rido, who was about to attack his Okaa-san and stabbed him on the right side of his chest. Rido was literally an inch away before he realized the pain and blood coming out of his chest.

Juuri, who was frozen in place started to back away slowly and tried to comfort Haruhi as she was crying.

All three purebloods in the room heard a noise and a bang and soon they were face to face with an angry pureblood. Haruka scanned the room to make sure that none of his family members were harmed. He saw Rido who was on his knee's coughing.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Rido yelled. "The blade I used to attack you with was filled with a type of poison that makes the victim go to sleep for a long period of time." Kaname said as Rido coughed up blood.

Juuri ran toward her husband as he hugged her. He was relieved that his family was okay. He kissed her forehead.

Rido, who was still in pain, was sick of the sight of them holding each other and decided to speak. "You all think this is over but it's not. You all know that her being here isn't safe at all. You would be risking her life and causing her pain. When I wake up from this sleep, I _WILL_ come back and take what's mine."

Before any of them could grasp what he had told them, Rido had disappeared from there sight. All three of them held a worried expression on their faces.

"Where's Kaien" Kaname had said noticing that the vampire hunter was not with them and before Juuri could panic, Haruka said "Don't worry, I have the maids checking on him now. He should be fine." Juuri let out a sigh of relief.

"I never wanted this you know, ever since Haruhi was born all I wanted was for her to live and grow up normally like we had. I did not want her to worry about her role as the Kuran princess." Juuri had said as her burgundy eyes held sadness.

"None of us did. The only way for her to actually live normally is to either lock her up from the world or to turn her into a human and send her off somewhere." Haruka said.

"Do you really want Haruhi to live secluded from the rest of the world? Even I know she would be unhappy." Kaname said.

They all knew the answer to this hard question. But they did not want to say it. Juuri and Haruka's eyes met. They were having a silent conversation. After a few minutes they knew what they had to do.

"We need to make her a human and seal off her vampire side." Kaname looked shocked that they were even _considering_ this. Before he could convey his thoughts, Haruka spoke "Like you said Kaname, she would be unhappy living secluded. If she's a human she could grow up happy and live peacefully, plus Rido could never find her."

"In order to make a vampire a human they would need to give up their life." Kaname said with sorrow.

"I have a solution to this. Before you were born Kaname, Kaien and I had been studying it. All we need to do is bite her neck too seal her vampire side." Juuri had said.

"And it won't be forever. As soon as Rido awakes from his slumber we can kill him and track down Haruhi again and then we will be a family again." Haruka had said.

Kaname, who was considering this finally, spoke up. As much as he loved Haruhi, he wanted to keep her safe and if this was the best way possible then he would agree to it.

"Just do it before I start to regret it." Kaname said. His voice was filled with sadness and a lot of emotion.

Juuri who was holding Haruhi had decided to say something to her. "Haruhi, I know you will not remember this but please grow up big and strong. Eat lots of vegetables and fruits and make sure to have real friends that you can count on. No drinking until your 21 and stay away from people who are considered bad. Remember to focus on school and pass your tests because school is important. I wish I could be here for you for all of these things, but I can't." Juuri had started to cry.

Haruka had decided to speak "And remember that no matter what, we will _always love you._"

Kaname had also decided to say something too. "Although I can't do much about the situation now, I hope you find happiness and know that I will _wait for you_.

Haruhi, who was staring at her family, was confused as to why they looked upset. Her mother looked like she was about to cry so she tried to scramble out words. What happened next completely shocked everyone.

She took her small hands and held it to her mother's face and said "mama"Juuri took the necklace she was wearing and put it into Haruhi's pocket hoping that the insignificant jewelry would be enough for her.

Juuri then brought her face to Haruhi and bit her neck. She felt the blood coming from the wound. She then did a spell to close off her vampire side. Juuri wiped the blood from her mouth, surprised at how _good _it tasted.

Haruhi's vision was starting to fade and the last thing she saw was her mother's tears and her brother's burgundy eyes. The heartbroken mother then placed an appearance spell on her daughter to change her appearance into something unusual.

Haruhi's appearance was completely different now. Her long red-brown hair was turned light pink. Her skin held a pale complexion and her face was round.

Haruka then said "Where will she be going now?" Juuri responded "I am going to use my teleportation spell to send her into another universe. I have a friend who owes me a favor and has always wanted children. So I'll be back."

She teleported from the Kuran Mansion to another universe. When she was there, she spotted an old cottage and quickly speed walked towards it. She knocked at the door three times before an old woman named Ayame answered. Juuri explained the situation to her and soon the woman agreed. Juuri gave the small baby to Ayame. She kissed her forehead one last time and walked away silently, never looking back once.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so I know I was suppose to upload last Saturday, but I wasn't able too. Yes I did start to type but I kept revising and editing and then for the next few days decided to plan out what I wanted to write. Anyway, tell me how my fight scene was. Was it good or bad or okayish and as always please REVIEW it is always much appreciated.

_6/8/13_


	11. Chapter 10: Adjusting Part 1

Author's Note: Hello readers! First, I want to apologize that I didn't update for the last two to three weeks. I've been so stressed with Regents and what to do with this chapter. I wasn't really even going to write this chapter until Monday, but with the free time I have now I decided to work on it._**ANOTHER THING THAT YOU GUYS MUST KNOW IS THAT THERE IS A TIME SKIP. IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, HARUHI WAS ONE YEARS OLD BUT NOW SINCE IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS, SHE IS FIVE YEARS OLD.**_

So anyway, shout-out time! Firstly, I would love to give a virtual hug to SasuSaku3623649, Shisakurasinger, Vampiremisress96, and last but not least UchihaBlossoms15. You're support is very much appreciated & I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Okay, enough with my talking; Here is chapter _**10**_ of _Secret Past_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Naruto. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 10: Adjusting Part 1

Ayame Hayashi and her husband had always wanted a child. In fact, they spent most of their lives together just trying to make one. But since her best friend Juuri had given her child for her to protect it felt like a dream come true.

Of course Ayame also knew what Juuri really was. She was a pureblooded vampire. It's a little strange right? How a pureblooded vampire befriended a normal civilian like herself. Well, a few years back ago Juuri had moved to a small town in _Amegakure no Sato_, and immediately Ayame held a strong dislike towards her. She was treated like a princess and everyone worshipped her. It sickened her.

They would both see each other around town but neither of them had spoken to the other. This had continued for about a few months until one afternoon which had changed _everything_.

_Flashback:_

_Ayame had been walking to the market to pick up foods for her family when she spotted the brown haired beauty. She immediately glared at her with cold eyes before she picked up her pace. She didn't want to spend unnecessary time in the market when she could be doing something more productive._

_When she was about to pick up an item from a rack, she had noticed that the brown headed girl kept staring at her. __**'What the hell is her problem? Doesn't she have anything better to do then stare at me?!'**_

_Ayame rolled her eyes then silently continued shopping. She didn't realize that a pair of eyes was watching her, as if they were waiting for her to let her guard down. Juuri, however, had noticed and began to follow the young girl. __**'Just to make sure nothing bad**__**happens**__**to**__**her'**__ she thought._

_Ayame paid for her groceries and then swiftly speed walked to her house. The brown headed girl was following her, and it was starting to creep her out. She tried_ _to get away from the other girl's view but to no avail she couldn't._

_She was sick and tired of this girl. She came to this town acting stuck up and she even had the __**audacity **__to follow her around?! Ayame spun around quickly, startling the brunette and yelled at the top of her lungs __**"Leave me the hell alone already you stalker!" **__As soon as those words left her lips she had ran away. You could clearly see the anger and hatred in her eyes._

_She didn't hear the brunette screaming for her. Telling her to wait up, but she did not care. She just kept running._

_After about five minutes she found herself in a secluded area which gave Ayame some peace. But sooner then it came; she realized that she didn't know where she was. And to top it off it started pouring. She cursed under her breath._

'_**I guess I should try to find someone and ask for directions.'**__ She thought. And she walked._

_She just kept walking. Trying to find someone__** anyone**__ that could help her, and she did. There was a man up ahead with three other people wearing the same designed coat. Her instinct told her that they looked like the type of people to get into trouble. So she slowly started to walk away but before she did she caught the eye of one of the men._

_The guy looked at her and whispered to his partners in crime. They both looked at her and whispered back and then slowly walked towards the small girl._

"_**Excuse me miss,**__**but you look lost. Do you need directions?" **__The taller man asked as he sneered at her._

"_**No thank you.**__" She said as she started to walk away, but the older man was too quick for her and grabbed her wrist._

"_**Where do you think you're going sweet cheeks?**__"The taller man said as he pushed her against the wall as he stood in front of her. "__**We just want to talk to you.**__"_

_Ayame was terrified. She knew that she had no chance in escaping. This guy was 6"2 while she was just 5"3. He towered over her and plus he was incredibly strong. She could feel his large hands tighten around her wrist and she winced in pain. _

_The bastard seemed to notice this and smirked cruelly. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. The tall man brought his face to hers and she inwardly flinched at how __**bad **__his breath stank. _

_Tears started to form on the corners of her eyes. "__**Please let me go! If you do I won't say anything! I promise!**_

"_**Sorry, sweet cheeks. After we've had our **__fun__** with you, we need to kill you. It's a shame though. You're a real cutie.**__"_

_And with that he pressed his lips to her. She had always imagined that her first kiss would be with a guy she truly loved. Someone who tasted sweet, like honey or mint; but no, her first kiss was with someone who smelled of alcohol and tasted like cigarettes. _

_She tried to push him off her. But she was too weak. Just when she was about to give up hope she saw someone in her blurry vision. The said person slowly walked up to her, the men not noticing that a woman was behind them._

_She could make out the outline of the person but as soon as she saw the person's brunette hair her eyes went huge. _

_There were two things that she would remember that day. One was the helpless feeling of almost getting raped and two, the first time she saw a vampire._

After Juuri had helped the smaller women, she had explained what she was and that those bastards were following her from the beginning. Ayame felt so grateful to Juuri after that. It took a while for Ayame to accept Juuri as a vampire but when she did, a friendship was formed and the two shared an unbreakable bond.

But soon afterwards Juuri had to leave to go back to the vampire world. She had stated that she had responsibilities because she was a pureblood. The brunette had promised to visit her when she could.

She kept her promise of course. Every year on December 7th she would visit her. They would mostly talk to catch up on their lives. But this year, something was different. When Juuri had visited her there was a small bundle in her arms. She pleaded to her; saying that a bad man was trying to take away her daughter and that she needed to give her away for the time being.

Ayame, being the good friend that she was took the little baby in. And after getting to know her for four years, Ayame fell in love with the child.

She had even renamed the little girl. Since her hair was pink and she had the prettiestgreen eyes ever she had named her _**Sakura. **_Although Sakura was a little shy and at most times quiet she had truly believed that she would blossom into a beautiful, independent woman.

* * *

Sakura Point of View:

_August 23__rd_

Today's the anniversary of when I had starting living with Baa-Chan and Ojii-San. They had told me that when they had first met me I had starting crying my eyes out and they had no idea what to do with me.

When I had grown older, they told me that my name was Sakura and that my parents who were shinobi were killed in battle. Ever since then they took me in.

I had a feeling that they were lying to me though. They would never looked me in the eyes when I asked them stuff about my parents, but I brushed it off. The only thing I had to remind me of my parent's was a pretty necklace which I wore every single day.

Anyway back to the anniversary, every year I would wake up, brush my teeth, and eat breakfast and then stay in the attic for about seven hours. After that it would be dinner which consisted of Miso ramen and then I would go to bed.

If you haven't noticed yet, I don't go to school. My grandparents are too overprotective of me and are scared I might get kidnapped or killed by a shinobi. In fact I don't even get to go outside to play. I just stay in the attic all day because it's filled with every book you can think of.

After dinner I headed back up to the attic to finish this book I was reading that's called _Shinobi no Kami. _It was about some monk who had discovered the truth about chakra and led a world of peace.

From all the books I read so far in the attic, being a ninja sounds so cool; Being able to protect people and create peace all over seemed like the perfect job.

A few minutes later I heard some ruffling and a door close. I just assumed that it was my grandparents who were going to bed. An hour passed and I was getting bored of reading so I decided to look out the small window and just stare around.

'_Everything looks so beautiful outside_' she thought.

Would my grandparent's really mind if I just stepped outside for a little bit? I didn't see any harm in doing that. The window, although was small, could let a small person like myself fit through there. As she opened the window she thought '_It's only for ten minutes then I'll go back inside.' _

Silently she jumped. The height wasn't very high, so she could jump out anytime she wanted and not get hurt.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I immediately knew where I wanted to go first. There was this beautiful lake behind the cottage called _Lake Laogai. _ Baa-Chan told me that Lake Laogai had the bluest water in all of Amegakure so I had been really excited to see it.

When I arrived at Lake Laogai I was simply amazed at how beautiful it appeared. There was a lot of grass and there were some large rocks surrounding it.

I was about to walk up to the water when I saw a boy a few years older than me sitting on the grass. He had short spiky orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, and a black and white belt.

Immediately noticing a presence behind him he turned around and their eyes met. Knowing that he was not a threat or a shinobi, Sakura spoke first. "Um hi my name is Sakura. What's your name?"

The young boy stared at her for a while before he finally spoke. "My name is Yahiko."

* * *

Author's Note: If you're a Naruto fan then you should know who Yahiko is. If not I suggest to you go Naruto wiki.

Okay now that school is finally over (Thank gosh!) I finally have some free time! Anyway I'm sorry for the late updates I have been really busy with tests and all -_-.

So anyway please review and I'll see you next Saturday!

6/30/13


End file.
